


Кто ты, Фейт Лихейн

by Moscow_Watcher



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moscow_Watcher/pseuds/Moscow_Watcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очнувшись от комы, Фейт ничего не помнит о жизни в Саннидейле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто ты, Фейт Лихейн

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Are You, faith Lehane?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2002) by Moscow Watcher. 



> Перевод моего английского фика, написанного для фикафона "Who Are You?" В оригинале каждая главка - дрэббл по 100 слов, но как я ни мучилась, уместить то же самое в 100 слов по-русски не получается.

†  
Имя: Фейт Лихейн.  
Контакт в экстренных случаях: Руперт Джайлз.  
Медицинское досье: Поступила в отделение интенсивной терапии с колотой раной и гематомой в черепной области (возможно, результат падения). Находилась в коме с 20.05.99. Пришла в сознание 25.02.00. Выписана из больницы 26.02.00. Диагноз при выписке: ретроградная амнезия.  
Медсестра закончила заполнение формы и, поколебавшись мгновение, кликнула на "отправить в архив". Она работает здесь уже полгода, но никак не может привыкнуть к странному повелению жителей этого городка. Вот, к примеру, эта пациентка, Лихейн. Милая, невинная девушка. А опекун смотрел на нее, как на преступницу.  
†  
Баффи буквально кипит от возмущения.  
"Как удобно! А если она только притворяется, что ничего не помнит? И вообще, почему она не в тюрьме?"  
"Мэр Уилкинс уничтожил ее криминальное досье. У нас только два варианта: либо отпустить ее, либо связаться с Советом для принятия исполнительного решения".  
Баффи внимательно изучает носки своих туфель.  
"Исполнительное решение в переводе на человеческий язык означает мокрое дело?"  
"Боюсь, что так".  
Глубокий вздох.  
"Есть третий вариант, Джайлз. Оставляем ее здесь, в Саннидейле. Присматриваем за ней. А вдруг она и вправду ничего не помнит?"  
"Хорошо. Но Фейт опасна и непредсказуема - тебе придется с ней нелегко".  
"Мне?"  
†  
Это было самое короткое совещание за всю историю существования Скубей.  
"Чем меньше она знает о своем прошлом, тем лучше, -- Баффи обводит взглядом своих друзей. -- Вопросы?"  
"Это, Бафф... Может быть, все-таки скажем ей, осторожненько..."  
"Осторожненько? Типа, "ты была маньячкой-убийцей, пыталась прикончить всех присутствующих в этой комнате, помогала своему боссу устроить очередной апокалипсис, и он едва его не осуществил - но девушка, с которой ты сейчас живешь, пырнула тебя ножом, а потом заманила твоего босса в ловушку, дразня ножом с твоей кровью - но все это давно быльем поросло!" Да, это сильно ее успокоит. Еще вопросы будут?"  
†  
"Дорогой дневник,  
Я должна в тебе писать, чтобы тренировать мою память. Если я снова упаду, ударюсь головой и все забуду, вот что я о себе выяснила: меня зовут Фейт Лихейн, мне 18 лет, я попала в аварию и провела восемь месяцев в коме. Моя лучшая подруга Баффи Саммерс пригласила меня пожить с ней, пока я не поправлюсь полностью. Баффи очень симпатичная и забавная - она до сих пор спит со своим игрушечным плюшевым поросенком, Мистером Гордо, а шоппинг в ее компании - сплошное удовольствие. Она такая заботливая - каждые пять минут спрашивает, не вспомнила ли я чего. Ужасно обидно ее разочаровывать".  
†  
Фейт закрывает дневник и потягивается. Ей нравится ее новый дом, ей нравится мама Баффи, которая вкусно готовит и ласково разговаривает. Но остальные люди здесь очень странные. Да, Баффи сексапильна до невозможности, но она ужасно нервная, и часто смотрит на Фейт странным взглядом. Вторая лучшая подруга Баффи, Уиллоу Розенберг (синий чулок с рыжими волосами) тоже странно посматривает на Фейт и вздрагивает каждый раз, когда та к ней обращается (может быть, она лесбиянка? вроде она недавно рассталась с бойфрендом). А у приятеля Баффи, Ксандера, в присутствии Фейт каждый раз начинается нервный тик. Странно.  
†  
Подслушивать нехорошо, но соблазн слишком велик. И, в конце концов, Фейт не виновата, что друзья Баффи разговаривают на заднем крыльце, а с кухни все так хорошо слышно.  
"... взломать шифровальные коды на мое ноутбуке?"  
"Ты же наш компьютерный гений, Уилл - наша большая рыжая надежда! Мы просто обязаны найти вход в эту секретную лабораторию, где они держат заключенных."  
"Но Баффи говорит, что есть еще один тайный вход в подземную лабораторию, где-то в студгородке..."  
Фейт на цыпочках удаляется из кухни. Вот же угораздило - попасть в компанию шпионов и террористов!  
Неудивительно, что они такие нервные.  
†  
Нет. Это какое-то дурацкое недоразумение. Такие милые, симпатичные люди не могут быть преступниками.  
Может быть, они играют в ролевые игры?  
Но проверить комнату Баффи не помешает. Просто на всякий случай. Мало ли что.  
Когда Фейт находит под кроватью Баффи связку острых колов, она все еще надеется, что это игра. Потом она обнаруживает в ящике ее стола необычный охотничий нож. Почему-то при виде него у нее мурашки идут по телу. Затем - пара арбалетов, топорик и, наконец... Холодный металл, блестящая черная поверхность, кнопки-рычажки - настоящий ракетомет!  
Очевидно, Баффи Саммерс любит большие твердые предметы фаллической формы.  
†  
Но Фейт же не должна выдавать полиции свою лучшую подругу, правильно? Она должна убедить ее вернуься на стезю добра. Так поступают настоящие друзья, не правда ли? Фейт должна поговорить со своей подругой с глазу на глаз, когда ее коварные сообщники не смогут им помешать.  
Вечером, когда Баффи уходит из дома, Фейт тайком следует за ней и становится свидетельницей убийства. Баффи убивает каких-то парней ультра-современным оружием - в темноте его толком не видно, но оно не просто убивает, а превращает людей в пыль.  
Фейт настолько потрясена происходящим, что не замечает приближающегося Ксандера и подпрыгивает, когда он трогает ее за плечо.  
"Руки прочь, убийца!" -- кричит она.  
†  
"Нет, это офигеть можно. Ты пыталась меня задушить, а я теперь убийца."  
"Я пыталась тебя задушить? Да ты в два раза больше меня по габаритам!"  
"Но ты же истреби... Ты очень сильная."  
"Я заметила. Знаешь, что? Я буду ломать тебе пальцы по одному, пока ты не расскажешь, в какую грязную историю ты втянул мою лучшую подругу."  
"Что?"  
"Только не ври. Я слышала, как вы обсуждаете вторжение на военную базу. Я видела, как Баффи убивает людей."  
"Ах, это? Это не люди, Фейт. Это вампиры".  
"Ага, конечно".  
"Клянусь. Баффи, скажи ей!"  
Баффи мрачно созерцает их, отряхиваясь от пыли. "И что я должна сказать?"  
†  
"Так, значит, вы хорошие парни".  
"Угу".  
"Вы истребляете плохих парней - демонов, вампиров, муниципальных работников".  
"Ну... в основном демонов и вампиров".  
"Почему же я пыталась тебя задушить?" Фейт вопросительно смотрит на Ксандера.  
"Ну, мы... я... типа..." Он густо краснеет. "Я думал, что смогу тебе помочь, а ты думала, что я не смогу..."  
"И поэтому я решила тебя задушить".  
"Там была сложная ситуация", -- торопливо говорит Баффи.  
"Ну ладно. А почему вы воюете с армией США?"  
"Это... тоже сложная ситуация."  
"Ясно. А базука в твоем шкафу?"  
"На всякий случай, -- Баффи нервно хихикает. -- Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь палить из нее по директору школы".  
†  
"Дорогой дневник,  
Я изо всех сил стараюсь обжиться в моей новой жизни, но я чувствую себя так, словно проснулась в совершенно другой вселенной. Мои друзья убивают вампиров и планируют вторжение на военную базу, чтобы предотвратить очередной апокалипсис. Ксандер говорит, что у них здесь апокалипсисы проходят по графику, каждый год в конце мая. Интересно, почему я пыталась его задушить -- за его дурацкие шуточки или за то, что гон пытался втянуть меня какую-нибудь грязную историю, как бедных Баффи и Уиллоу. Я совершенно запуталась. Единственное, в чем я абсолютно уверена -- в моей вечной любви к замечательному, гениальному Джонатану Левинсону!"  
†  
"Уилл, у меня отличная идея! Я брюнетка, Баффи блондинка а ты рыжая. Мы должны стать Ангелами Джонатана! Прямо как Ангелы Чарли, только гораздо сексапильнее!"  
Уиллоу неохотно отрывается от компьютера и вздрагивает, увидев Фейт, намазывающую варенье на хлеб большим кухонным ножом.  
"Ну, я не знаю..." нервно бормочет она. "Вообще... наверное..."  
"Детка, это будет офигительно здорово!" -- Фейт плюхается рядом с ней и Уиллоу инстинктивно отшатывается.  
"Что такое? О черт - только не говори мне, что я и тебя пытылась убить!"  
†  
"...Значит, в ту ночь вы с друзьями тайно пробрались в мэрию и украли ящик, который принадлежал мэру."  
"Угу."  
"А я работала работала его ассистенткой и поймала тебя на месте преступления".  
"Ну... да - но мэр был плохим парнем! Иногда для блага человечества приходится нарушать законы и жертвовать своими принципами".  
Фейт не может сдержать усмешки. "Готова поспорить, что Баффи пришлось многим пожертвовать".  
Уиллоу темнеем лицом.  
"Между прочим, она принесла в жертву любовь своей жизни. Чтобы спасти мир, ей пришлось вонзить меч... но это длинная история. В общем, она отправила этого человека в ад и ее сердце было разбито".  
"Ах, вот как?" Фейт слегка краснеет и осторожно трогает свой шрам.  
†  
Баффи явно недовольна.  
"Да, я понимаю -- все мы любим Джонатана. Но Фейт так по нему сохнет, что это становится смешным."  
"Баффи..."  
"Извини, Уиллоу. Ты сказала, что хочешь поговорить о чем-то серьезном. Почему у тебя такой смущенный вид?"  
"Ну... Не каждый день узнаешь, что твоя подруга увлечена другой девушкой".  
Баффи смотрит на нее с паническим ужасом.  
"Уилл, клянусь тебе -- между мной и Фейт ничего нет! Мне не снятся эротические сны о Фейт, я не пытаюсь угадать, какой топик она наденет завтра утром, я вообще..."  
"Баффи... я говорю обо мне и Таре".  
†  
Вначале идея излечить любовное похмелье после джонатанова заклинания с помощью вылазки на вечеринку в студгородке казалась глупой. Но Фейт все-таки согласилась пойти со своей лучшей подругой -- и не пожалела. Баффи оказалась аппетитной штучкой: она быстро училась, прекрасно целовалась, охотно исследовала свое тело... Жаль, что не Фейт - любовь ее жизни. Когда они отдыхали, расслабившись после секса, Фейт сказала Баффи, что она не винит ее в том, что она отправила ее в ад. И что вы думаете? Оказывается, Баффи отправила в ад не ее, а какого-то Ангела. Мужика, между прочим. И к тому же вампира.  
У них в Саннидейле чертовски сложные отношения.  
†  
...Конечно же, это было колдовство. Призраки, обрушившие долго копившуюся сексуальную энергию на гостей вечеринки. Но почему же тогда ей было так хорошо? Почему она не может забыть сильные, ловкие руки Фейт, которые ласкали именно там, где нужно? И ее бездонные глаза, полные безоглядного наслаждения? И восхитительный жар, пульсирующий в животе, посылающий волны невыносимого удовольствия по всему телу, пока ад не соприкоснулся с раем, их тела не слились воедино и все ошибки прошлого были прощены и забыты...  
Конечно же, это было всего лишь глупое колдовство.  
Черт, что за соринка попала в глаз?  
†  
"Фейт?"  
Она с опаской смотрит на приближающегося демона. Плохой парень? Хороший парень? Почему никто не догадается вешать на них таблички?  
"У меня для тебя подарок от твоего друга. Я пытался передать его раньше, но ты была в коме".  
Ясно - хороший парень. Фейт благодарит, его пожимает чешуйчатую лапу и получает конверт с надписью "Офис мэра Саннидейла".  
Черт. Мэр вроде был плохим парнем. Так, по крайней мере, говорила Уиллоу.  
Уиллоу, которая в прошлом году вломилась в мэрию, а сейчас планирует вторжение на военную базу.  
Нужно поговорить с Баффи. Все-таки она - лучшая подруга.  
†  
"Черт возьми, может быть, мы победили! И сейчас меня показывают на огромном мониторе в музее Ричарда Уилкинса..."  
Фейт недоуменно смотрит на экран.  
"Ничего не понимаю. Баффи, что произошло в прошлом году?"  
Баффи отводит глаза.  
"Ты только не нервничай. Мэр злился, что мы ему мешаем, и приказал тебе убить Ангела..."  
"Что?"  
"Фейт, не волнуйся - ты его не убила".  
"Ясное дело. Ты говорила, что сама его убила."  
"Ах, это? Он потом вернулся".  
"Бойфренды, блин. Ты его убиваешь, а он все равно возвращается..."  
"Фейт, осторожнее с этой блестящей штучкой - наверное, лучше не надевать ее на руку - ой!"  
†  
Баффи оценивающе взвешивает в ладонях свежеприобретенные груди.  
"Всегда мечтала о роскошных сиськах".  
"Знаешь, мне они тоже нравятся..."  
Фейт ухмыльнувшись, гладит грудь, которая недавно принадлежала ей.  
Баффи тяжело дышит. "Фейт, перестань..."  
"А что такое? Это моя грудь - могу делать с ней, что хочу. Гладить... лизать... сосать..."  
"Фейт, мы не должны..."  
"Но почему?"  
"Потому что... потому что это последствие того вечера, когда мы были одержимы духами, -- хрипло шепчет Баффи. -- Потому что это неправильно -- использовать тебя, твое беспомощное состояние, твою амнезию, твое доверие..."  
Фейт вздыхает. Иногда Баффи так туго соображает, что это даже не смешно.  
"Расслабься, Би. Мое тело -- мой выбор".  
†  
Пару часов спустя Баффи, наконец перестает мяться и кукожиться. Она не против секса в теле Фейт. Она не против секса в собственном теле. Она даже не против обмена телами в момент оргазма: она держит Фейт за руку, на которую надета эта эта волшебная штучка, и от них только искры летят...  
Увы -- их интересный эксперимент прерывается телефонным звонком. После разговора с Джайлзом Баффи становится мрачнее тучи.  
"Совет.. еще одна группа наших друзей... они хотят, чтобы ты прошла тест. Крусиаментум".  
"Звучит как название рок-группы. Тяжелый металл?"  
"Тяжелый. Но не металл".  
†  
"Но есть и хорошая новость, -- Джайлз усердно протирает очки. -- У Совета большие проблемы с налоговой службой Ее Величества, и у них практически нет наличных. Я подозреваю, что они решили вернуть Фейт в свое лоно, потому что их спецкоманда ушла в самоволку. Трэверс до такой степени поиздержался, что у него нет денег на самолет. Он сказал, что его контакты нашли в Лос-Анджелесе какого-то бывшего Наблюдателя, который стал охотником на демонов. Он будет координировать нашу работу. А вампира нужно найти среди местной популяции".  
"Мы думаем об одном и том же вампире?"  
"В смысле - о Спайке?"  
†  
"Два ящика пива, десять пинт крови нулевой группы, десять упаковок "Мальборо" и новый телик."  
"За то, что ты проведешь вечер в компании красивой девушки? Это грабеж."  
"Нет, наблюдатель, это трезвый циничный расчет".  
Тяжелый вздох. "Хорошо. Договорились."  
"И скажи второй истребительнице, чтобы она не била меня по носу".  
"Окей. Что-нибудь еще?"  
Спайк довольно ухмыляется. "Если вы не хотите сконфузить бедную невинную овечку Фейт, приготовьте для вашего покорного слуги хорошую порцию брома".  
"А что это такое?" осведомляется Баффи.  
"Лекарство для душевных вампиров, - ухмыляется Спайк. - Готов поспорить, что Ангел прикладывается к нему каждый раз, когда видит аппетитную задницу... ауч!"  
†  
"Спасибо за идею, Спайк. Я вызываю Ангела. Это будет самый крутой тест за всю историю Совета - одна беспомощная девушка против двух самых знаменитых вампиров на свете - Уильяма Кровавого и Анджелуса - Бича Европы."  
Джайлз осторожко кашляет. "Боюсь, это неразумная идея, Баффи. Зачем выписывать Ангела? Ведь Спайк не может причинить ей вреда".  
"Пусти козла в огород... Спайк, сами знаете."  
"Но мы и так рискуем, что этот наблюдатель может его опознать. А Ангел еще более известен. Если он нас разоблачит..."  
"Успокойтесь, Джайлз. Уверена - они пришлют очередного идиота".  
†  
Ангел мнется в прихожей "Angel Investigations" с виноватым видом.  
"Уэсли, мне нужно уехать на пару дней."  
"Что случилось?"  
"Извини, Уэс - мне попросили держать это в тайне."  
"А как же наши поиски свитков Аберджана?"  
"Я верю в твои детективные способности, Уэс".  
"Но мне тоже нужно ненадолго уехать. Совет попросил меня проследить за испытаниями Фейт, и я согласился. Я хочу помочь ей... Ангел?" Уэсли недоуменно смотрит на хохочущего вампира. "Ты часом душу не потерял опять?"  
†  
Уэсли Уиндэм-Прайс приезжает вскоре после захода солнца.  
Фейт не может отвести глаз от затянутого в черную кожу красавца-мотоциклиста с с лицом ковбоя и невозможно голубыми глазами. Бывший бофренд Баффи преступно хорош собой. И как она могла покуситься на жизнь такого красавчика?  
"Извини, что я пыталась тебя убить".  
Он кивает. "Я рад, что ты снова с нами, Фейт".  
"Надеюсь, мы сможем стать друзьями, Ангел."  
Он моргает. "Фейт, я - Уэсли Уиндэм-Прайс. Твой бывший наблюдатель".  
"Что? А почему ты не поправил меня, когда я сказала, что пыталась тебя убить?"  
"Но ты действительно пыталась меня убить!"  
"Вот черт. Есть здесь хоть кто-нибудь, кого я не пыталась убить?"  
†  
"Нет, Фейт, я не могу рисковать твоей жизнью Я знаю Спайка уже несколько лет и изучила все его злодейские приемы. Наша штучка для обмена телами - знак сверху, что вместо тебя должна пойти я".  
"Право же, Баффи, я справлюсь со Спайком."  
"Ты не понимаешь. Очипованные вампиры очень опасны. Они умеют притуплять истребительскую бдительность своими злодейскими языками поверх злодейских зубов..."  
"И потом, там же будет Ангел..."  
"Душевные вампиры еще опаснее. Они хмурствуют, говорят о судьбе, и вообще, выглядят ужасно загадочно и романтично... Что?"  
Фейт ухмыляется. "Ревнуешь?"  
"Еще чего!"  
†  
Уэсли врывается в дверь к Джайлзу.  
"Все пропало! Квентин Трэверс нашел способ присутствовать на тестировании! Ковен отправил его в Саннидейл на метле!"  
"Нужно его отвлечь", - быстро говорит Джайлз.  
Увы - поздно. Трэверс с метлой наперевес входит в комнату.  
"Мистер Трэверс! - восклицает Аня, одаривая его ослепительной улыбкой. - У меня есть гениальная идея, как решить ваши финансовые проблемы. Вам нужно вывести новую породу вампиров и эксплуатировать их в шоу-бизнесе. Они должны быть вегетарианцами, без аллергии на солнце... и пусть у них сверкает кожа. Это очень киногенично. Публика будет в восторге!"  
Трэверс слушает ее раззявив рот, и Аня быстренько уводит его в другую комнату.  
Ксандер улыбается. Все-таки Аня - его тип девушки. Она из тех, кто может спасти в любой ситуации.  
†  
"Джайлз, вы уверены, что Спайк не причинит вреда Фейт?"  
"Уэсли, он очипован и абсолютно безвреден... Ну наконец-то, Баффи. Ангел и Спайк уже там?"  
Фейт в теле Баффи молча кивает и старается слиться с обстановкой, чтобы ее не замечали.  
"Я так волнуюсь за Фейт, - продолжает Уэсли. - "Это я во всем виноват. Она - такая сильная, страстная, эмоциональная личность, а я пытался ограничить ее свободу. Наши отношения должны были строиться на доверии, а я не доверял ей. Когда она сбежала, она была в отчаянии. Теперь я это понимаю. Но в тот момент я был так возмущен ее поведением!"  
Фейт смотрит на его, открыв рот. Она и мистер Ходячий Секс были любовниками?  
†  
"Фейт, заткни уши."  
Баффи невольно закатывает глаза. Если бы она знала, отправила бы Фейт, чтобы отбить у нее интерес к вампирам до конца жизни.  
"Ты нас бросил, Персик! У тебя нет права мной командовать!"  
"Как ты смеешь, мальчишка! На колени!"  
"Кровавый ад, Ангел, сколько же сексуального напряжения скопилось в твоей толстой вампирской заднице! Твой драгоценный Уэсли не способен удовлетворить все твои прихоти?"  
"Заткнись, идиот!"  
"Признайся - после меня тебе уже никогда не было так хорошо."  
Баффи с удивлением замечает, что Ангел внезапно сникает и становится похож на потерявшегося щенка. Неужели Спайк и впрямь так хорош?  
†  
Чихая, Баффи посыпает пол пылью из пылесоса. Как же она ненавидит свои истребительские обязанности. Черт бы побрал Совет! И черт бы побрал сексуально озабоченных кровососов. Если бы они не отвалили в бар Вилли, она бы на самом деле их распылила. Почему Ангел зарычал в ответ на ее вежливый вопрос о броме? Почему Спайк так непристойно ржал?  
Баффи поднимает голову и застывает: в дверном проеме стоит Уэсли.  
"Это не то, что... точнее, это именно то, что вы думаете, но я могу все объяснить!"  
"Настоящая вампирская пыть или домашняя?"  
"Это с моей... с патрульной одежды Баффи".  
"Отлично".  
†  
Фейт на всякий случай смотрит в зеркало, чтобы убедиться, что она снова в своем теле. Сзади слышны шаги, но в зеркале нет никого, кроме нее.  
"Фейт, я хочу пригласить тебя работать со мной в детективном агентстве, - говорит Ангел. - Я научу тебя искупать грехи прошлого, хмурствуя и сексапильно выглядя в кожаном прикиде - я хочу сказать, помогая тем, кто нуждается в помощи. Ты обретешь свою судьбу и станешь чемпионом, подобно мне. Чем больше я на тебя смотрю, тем больше убеждаюсь, что между нами много общего... ауч! Не бей меня по носу, Баффи! У тебя для этого Спайк есть!"  
†  
"Не понимаю, - вздыхает Баффи. - Когда я была в теле Фейт, никто не обращал на меня внимания!"  
Спайк окидывает ее раздевающим взглядом. "Дело не только в теле, детка - хотя, конечно, и в теле тоже. Но когда я рядом с тобой, мне хочется прикрыть нос. А когда я рядом с Фейт, мне нужно прикрывать другую часть тела".  
Взгляд Баффи инстинктивно перемещается на другую часть. "Ты свинья, Спайк," -- бормочет она, краснея.  
"Детка, ты любишь спать со свиньями - а я симпатичнее мистера Гордо!"  
"Ну все, хватит. Уиллоу, делай антисексуальное заклинание. Я должна оградить Фейт от сексуально озабоченных самцов".  
Уиллоу застенчиво улыбается: "Только самцов?"  
†  
Мужская половина оказывается более уязвимой.  
"Инициатива поймала Оза!"  
"Как? Когда? До полнолуния еще неделя!"  
"Он вернулся, увидел Фейт и превратился в возбужденного зверя при свете дня!"  
"Черт. Это фактор Фейт."  
"Баффи, прости, это я виновата, не успела сделать антисексуальное заклинание!"  
Баффи напряженно размышляет. "Не переживай Уилл, мы проберемся в Инициативу и освободим его. Я знаю, где находится их запасной выход".  
"Но они же нас засекут!"  
"Я знаю, как их отвлечь. Слава Богу, ты не успела сделать антисексуальное заклинание".  
†  
Фейт не нравится ее вызывающий наряд, но он - ключевое звено их стратегического плана.  
Как только они проникают в Инициативу и замечают первую камеру наблюдения, идущая первой Фейт достает зеркало и начинает красить губы помадой, стараясь выглядеть как можно сексапильнее. Красные кожаные брюки Баффи облегают ее бедра так плотно, что она с трудом дышит, а ее топик буквально вопиет "приди и возьми меня!"  
Докрасив губы, она выбирает ракурс получше и начинает поправлять грудь.  
В отделе безопасности Инициативы никто не смотрит на другие мониторы. Все смотрят только на Фейт.  
†  
Когда Скуби находят Оза, Уиллоу предусмотрительно усыпляет его стрелой с транквилизатором, потому что Оз, учуяв близость Фейт, ведет себя беспокойно. Другие демоны тоже возбуждены. Баффи старается не смотреть по сторонам, чтобы не видеть, что они делают в своих клетках. Тем не менее, снова оказавшись рядом с Фейт, она густо краснеет, когда берет ее за руку и уводит прочь от камеры.  
Пока охранники в отделе безопасности в отчаянии следят за тем, как задница Фейт покидает зону видимости, Адам в своей берлоге тоже не может отвести глаз от экрана, куда поступает сигнал с камер Инициативы. При виде прелестей Фейт атомное сердце Адама начинает биться сильнее, перегревается и начинает плавиться.  
†  
"... к счастью, герметичный металлический каркас, из которого было сделано тело Адама, спас Калифорнию от радиоактивного заражения. Это хорошая новость, -- Джайлз вздыхает и смотрит на Фейт. -- Теперь о плохом. Боюсь, что исключительные... эээ... супергеройские качества Фейт привлекли внимание могущественных государственных организаций. Ученые Инициативы разобрали Адама и пришли к выводу, что он разрушился из-за того, что смотрел на Фейт. Она добилась успеха там, где всех остальных постигла неудача. Теперь американское правительство намерено использовать ее как самое эффективное оружие разрушения".  
"Оружие против кого?"  
"Боюсь, против всего, что движется".  
†  
"Черта с два. Я не хочу быть оружием."  
Баффи обнимает Фейт. "Мы защитим тебя! Мы будем сражаться."  
Фейт пожимает плечами. "Против американского правительства?"  
"Мы обратимся напрямую к американскому президенту! -- предлагает Ксандер. -- Создадим собственную Лигу Справедливости!"  
"Скорее, собственную Монику Левински", -- парирует Аня.  
"Я могу сделать глобальное антисексуальное заклинание, -- предлагает Уиллоу. -- Но, боюсь, оно вызовет демографический кризис".  
"Есть только один выход, -- говорит Джайлз. -- Фейт должна исчезнуть".  
†  
"Отличная идея, Джайл!" -- хором восклицают Баффи, Ангел и Спайк.  
"Мы отправимся путешествовать вместе, -- говорит Баффи. -- Мы увидим мир..."  
"Извини, Баффи, -- перебивает Джайлз. -- Тебе придется остаться в Саннидейле. Это твоя истребительская обязанность".  
"Я позабочусь о Фейт, -- говорит Ангел. -- Лос-Анджелес -- лучшее место для романтических супергероев в кожаных брюках".  
"Лос-Анджелес кишит папарацци, -- возражает Джайлз. -- Они мгновенно вычислят Фейт".  
"Тогда мы с Фейт..." -- начинает Спайк.  
"Даже и не думай, Спайк, -- устало говорит Баффи. -- Ты нужен мне здесь. Я должна разобраться в некоторых аспектах отношений истребительницы и истребляемых..."  
†  
Одинока. Свободна. Готова к приключениям.  
Фейт шагает по улице с рюкзаком за плечами. Жаль, что она не может остаться с друзьями. Жаль, что бедная Баффи вынуждена патрулировать эту дурацкую Адскую пасть. Хорошо бы ей взять парочку уроков у Спайка, чтобы к тому времени, когда Фейт сможет вернуться в Саннидейл, Баффи была как следует подкована в вопросах секса и готова к настоящим отношениям.  
Фейт голосует, и тотчас же рядом с ней останавливается мотоциклист, облаченный в черную кожу.  
"Фейт?"  
Ба, знакомые все лица! Это же Уэсли Уиндэм-Прайс, парадоксальным образом сочетающий мальчишеский шарм и невероятную крутизну! Ну разве можно отказаться от шанса прокатиться на таком мотоциклисте?  
"Куда?" -- осведомляется он, нажимая на педаль газа.  
"Туда, где будет весело".


End file.
